Twilight Town
by Neurona Sideral
Summary: UA,Slash/Tras el accidente del último miembro de su familia, Cloud Strife abandona la villa junto a su amnésico hermano menor. Los problemas florecen cuando su consanguíneo empieza a interesarse en su propio pasado, uno al que ha catalogado como Inmoral. Oscuros secretos aguardan en Twilight Town. Secretos que Roxas anhela descifrar y que conllevan un alto precio.
1. Prólogo

**Sideral's notes:**

_Modificado el 14 de diciembre del 2013._

Hola.

Sí, estás en toda la razón. El nombre de la historia ya lo viste antes, en otro usuario: **Nanndo. **Tuve que hacer otra cuenta por problemas personales, y aproveché para cambiar el Nick. No hay muchos cambios en el prólogo (sólo unas cuantas correcciones) para los que ya lo leyeron anteriormente.

Los que son nuevos, ¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes de __**Kingdom Hearts**__ no me pertenecen; propiedad de __**Square Enix**__ y __**Disney**__. Yo no gano nada con esto, ni lo hago a fines de lucro._

**Twilight Town**

"_Los recuerdos del pasado son simples lecciones; Aprende de ellas o, simplemente, olvídalas. Mas ten en cuenta que, sin importar que elijas, __**mutarás**__. _

_Eres humano, Roxas, no un perfecto inmortal, ¿lo captas?"_

**Prólogo**

CLOUD STRIFE.

La fuerte lluvia que chocaba contra el tejado hacía eco en todo el interior de la casa. Era de noche, la única luz existente era la del porche. Hasta éste grado, estaba tan acostumbrado a las penumbras que incluso me parecían reconfortantes. Acogedoras.

Sentado en el sofá, mientras observaba mis manos unidas, inicié mi inevitable viaje en el tiempo, navegando entre recuerdos del pasado. Recuerdos que, últimamente, habían estado atormentándome en cuanto mi cabeza se quedaba vacía. Casi siempre era en las noches, antes de irme a dormir.

El rostro de mi hermano menor se reflejó tenuemente entre mis cavilaciones. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, tranquilos. No me extrañaba en absoluto mirarlo así, más de una vez miré esa expresión sosa en él. Roxas siempre fue un jodido holgazán. Pero lo que me inquietaba de aquellas visiones, era mi nulidad de recordarlo con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que eran iguales a los que miraba todas las mañanas en el espejo. Era como si se hubiera dispersado esa visión que tenía de él cuando sonreía, como si nunca hubiera existido aquella faceta y como si su rostro durmiente se tratara de un hecho imborrable.

Roxas es una versión mía infantil, pero, a pesar de ese gran parecido, nuestras personalidades van por caminos opuestos. A pesar de nuestros siete años de diferencia, nuestra relación de hermanos se pudo forjarse amena. Nos gustaban cosas muy diferentes; podría decirse que opuestas, pensamos diferentes y hasta nos amábamos de diferente forma. Para él, yo era su torturador, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Y para mí él es, naturalmente, el pequeño hermano al cual debía proteger, enseñarle, corregirle, guiarle por el camino del bien, "prepararlo para volar…" Aunque, incontables veces, surcó en mi cabeza la idea de "cortarle sus alas."

Me aterraba, absurda y egoístamente, que llegara a su estatus independiente. A su madurez. Muchas veces deseé que jamás consiguiera abandonar el nido; Que cayera en su intento y se fracturara de tal manera que tuviera que depender siempre de mí. En aquel entonces, la vida ya me había arrebatado a muchas personas, no estaba seguro de si seria capaz de soportar otra puñalada. No podía permitir que me lo quitaran todo, Roxas era mi última miga de pan, ¿me comprendes?

Todo ese rollo del papel de Padre me tocó interpretarlo a mí, pienso que fue por ello que nuestra relación fue deteriorándose. No es que mi adolescencia también se hubiera arruinado por eso, de hecho, me ayudó a madurar muy rápido. A madurar y a ser severamente estricto con Roxas, dado a lo retorcido que florecía su mente.

El de madre también quedó vacante, aunque en ese nunca me fue muy bien. No podía ser tierno y, a la vez, inquebrantable. Era uno u otro. El papel terminó yéndole mejor a Tifa, una gran amiga de la infancia que se integró a nuestra minúscula familia tras la muerte del señor y la señora Strife. A Roxas le gustaba llamarla "Hermana", algo que entusiasmaba a la chica, siendo hija única. Ellos dos siempre se llevaron bien, incluso mejor de lo que yo me llevaba con él para entonces.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza, como si estuviera coordinada con mis pensamientos pesarosos. No podía considerarlo algo irónico. Era invierno, el más frió que se había presenciado desde hacia treinta años, según la mujer del pronóstico, y en esa estación las lluvias no son anormales.

Me encontraba solo en casa. Después del accidente de Roxas, Tifa se limitó a pasarse por ahí en las mañanas, me preparaba el desayuno y después se marchaba a la Universidad. No volvía hasta el otro día. Y Roxas… bueno, a él le era imposible hacerme compañía. Su condición no se lo permitía.

Después de su instalación en el hospital, sentí que mi vida anterior -cuando nuestros padres murieron-, no era tan mala. Lo que a una vez clasifiqué como importante e indispensable, dejó de tener sentido. Ni siquiera el alcohol ni el cigarro pudieron contra esa enfermiza soledad. Era como si Roxas se hubiera llevado a su letargo toda la luz, _mí_ luz, dejando un ambiente grisáceo a donde quiera que yo fuera. A todo le escaseaba el color; a las personas, a los muebles, a los panoramas, a los objetos e inclusive a las fotografías de nuestros padres que, en su momento, fueron como estatuillas sagradas. Con la presencia de Tifa, el ambiente lograba tornarse descolorido, eso me puso a pensar que tal vez podría ser yo el problema. Tal vez Roxas no era el ladrón de mi _luz_, si no que ya había olvidado como encenderla.

No me extrañaría si así fuera. Muy a menudo, Tifa y Roxas me recordaban lo aburrido que era mi personalidad. "_Vegete Amargado_". Las fiestas y yo jamás nos llevamos bien… Tampoco los chistes, ni los payasos, ni el confeti, quiero decir, ¿cómo podía tratar de divertirme con un oscuro pasado pisándome los talones todo el miserable tiempo, y con una carga tan importante como la de ser padre a tan temprana edad? Y yo no entendía, o más bien ellos no tenían ni coña idea de cómo me sentía por dentro. Tampoco esperaba que lo supieran. No se los deseaba, en realidad.

Estaba seguro de que la nueva mutación de mi mal genio tras el accidente de mi hermano no sólo me afectaba a mí. También tenía influenza sobre Tifa, era muy fácil deducirlo. Cuando sus ojos se volvían tristes, después de pasar el rato conmigo, yo trataba de componer mi error… torpemente y sin resultado alguno, claro. Al final, sólo pude definirme como un _monstruo_; Uno al que aún le temo y que ya llevaba antecedentes, desde mi niñez, tras la muerte de mí mejor amigo, Zack Fair.

No puedo decir que odio a ese monstruo, más bien, me da asco. Me _doy_ asco. Nunca eh creído en la suerte, por lo que no puedo culparla de todos aquellos fatales incidentes. Además, jamás me ha gustado eso de culpar los errores de si mismo. Es fácil para nosotros buscar a quien echarle la culpa… y, a la vez, patético. Tenía que buscar la manera de que mi existencia no se viera tan mala.

Cada vez que revivía esa imagen dormida de mi hermano, automáticamente pasaba a vacilar en decisiones del pasado, a arrepentirme de decisiones del pasado… Justo como lo estaba asiendo hoy:

Si hubiera sido más fuerte en aquel entonces; cuando la pandilla de Sephiroth nos agredió a Zack y a mí… si no hubiera peleado con mi viejo aquella víspera de navidad… si hubiera abierto mi mente aquella vez que Roxas me compartió su secreto más recóndito, entonces tal vez, y sólo _tal vez_, no me sería tan vergonzoso deambular por el mundo. "Una cosa lleva a otra"; Mi debilidad llevó a la ruina no sólo mi vida, sino también la de mis amigos, la de mis padres, la de las amistades de Roxas, la de Roxas…

Me llevé las manos a la frente y masajeé mis sienes, acongojado. Cogí el mando del televisor para enseguida pulsar el botón de encendido. Tenía que distraerme con algo antes de ahogarme en el nauseabundo mar de mis defectos. No lo soportaba más, mi cabeza punzaba y mis músculos flojeaban. Me cansaba pensar en todo eso, para que al final no llegara a nada. Era consiente de que lo único que hacia era darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Todos los días se habían vuelto exactamente iguales. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Algún día iba a enloquecer, tal vez hasta el punto de parar en un psiquiatra, o, quizás, hasta convertirme en un maldito suicida.

"_**En la mañana de ayer se encontraron, en Traverse Town, dos cuerpos sin vida pertenecientes a dos hombres de entre treinta y cuarenta años de edad. Las autoridades han descubierto a los posibles asesinos. Se trata de una pandilla de jóvenes que no solo han hecho de las suyas en aquella ciudad, según los informes…**__"_

Pasé de canal. Mi vida ya era tan mala como para atragantarla con más lamentables noticias.

En el siguiente canal se exhibía una película en donde el protagonista era rubio. Volví a pasar de canal cuando cobraba vida la escena en donde la madre del protagonista fallecía en un incendio.

En los demás canales había más noticias, caricaturas con poca gracia, programación con contenido sexual, películas románticas-tediosas, partidos de béisbol atrasados, discursos políticos y un sin fin de pesadeses. Nada de eso me favorecía, pero la falta de sueño me impedía moverme de ahí.

Seguí haciendo _zapping_, esperanzado de que las luces hicieran arder mis ojos hasta provocarme somnolencia. Funcionó, por supuesto, media hora después de ejercitar mi pulgar. Cuando mi cabeza empezó a ladear por su propia cuenta, decidí que era hora de irme a dormir. Apagué el televisor y subí a mi cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Después, me desparramé en la cama, encima de las cobijas y sin preocuparme por mudarme la ropa.

Sabía que el día que me esperaba seria aun peor. Ya no seria una simple imagen de mi subconsciente con la que tendría que lidiar. Debía enfrentarme con el Roxas de carne y hueso; Aquel crió que con sólo mirarlo ahí, tendido, desfallecido, _vegetativo_, provocaba que la impotencia tocara los límites de mi razón. 

**Sideral's notes: **

Si te has encontrado con un tilde de más/o menos, o una coma, punto, lo que sea, estás en tu derecho de corregirme. Mi poca sabiduría en la gramática no ayuda en (nada) mucho, pero aquí estás tú para ayudarme, ¿verdad?

Cuídate mucho.

¡Un saludo! ¡Besis, Besis, Besis! ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Capítulo I

**Sideral´s notes:**

_Hi_!

Demasiado tarde, ¡que floja soy! No tengo y no pienso tratar de justificarme, pues mi realidad es que soy una vaga hecha y derecha. Pero, al menos, eh conseguido traer la actualización.

Gracias **WarriorCM** por molestarte en responder a esta historia cuando la publiqué por primera vez. Muchos _thanks you!_ por los consejos de ser más fluida. Espero haber mejorado ese aspecto en éste capitulo. Sí se alargará el Fic, hay muchas cosas que quiero desarrollar entre Roxas y sus olvidadas amistades. Como me lo has sugerido, traté de describir más cosas en éste capítulo; diálogos, sensaciones, emociones, etc.

Eres mi primera lectora, ¡y vaya que ya te agarre cariño!

Cuídate mucho, disfruta del capi.

A **Kari McCartney**. Leer el Fic a pesar de que no le tiras al Yaoi me hace admirarte y agradecerte enormemente. Gracias por respetar el genero y, ¡descuida!, que éste es un Fic realista en donde también habrá parejas heterosexuales.

Contestaré tus preguntas lo más detalladas posibles. **R1:** El secreto de Roxas es un ultra secreto _secretísimo_ mega _secretoso_. **R2: **peleó con Sephiroth porque -. Y Zack murió. **R3**: Roxas tuvo un accidente. **R4**: El "lo captas" sí es de Axel. **R5:** En navidad, Cloud peleó con su padre. Y **R6**: Sus padres murieron en un accidente. ¿Así, o mas elaboradas? :B

Okay, ya, me pongo seria.

Decidí aclarar todo eso en su debido tiempo, ¿sale? Para que no se pierda la intriga :D Mientras, ¡sigue acumulando dudas! y disfruta de la lectura ;)

_PD:_ El Cloud x Tifa es monís. Nunca me gustó que le hicieran pareja con Aeris. Sabes, Kefka me recuerda al Wason. ¡Que personajes tan cools! Y Me encanta más Cecil como caballero Oscuro. *.*

Que buen gusto de personajes tienes. Un saludo, cuídate. Gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario.

Ahora bien, vayamos al Fic.

**Capítulo I, **

El _morral_ de Pandora

_**Roxas Strife.**_

1

Tiempos como éste, fríos y secos, jamás me han agradado. Y las razones para odiarlos sobran, sin embargo, existía una en especial: "Cloud el Grinch". La decadencia de humor en mi hermano hacía cada vez más largos estos días decembrinos. Se volvían lánguidos y aburridos.

Nunca decorábamos la casa con lucecitas, no había pavo para la cena, ni regalos debajo del árbol- uno que, por cierto, no existía- y, exclusivamente para mí, tampoco había vacaciones.

La preparatoria en la que asistía ofrecía cursos de fin de año, los cuales Cloud me había obligado tomar debido a mi atraso en los estudios. Según él, fueron tres años los que dormí en la cama de un hospital, el tiempo suficiente para perderse de muchas cosas.

En realidad, aquel defecto-si tuviera que llamarle de alguna forma- no me incomodaba. De hecho, solía sentirme excepcional cuando socializaba con alguien y miraba su cara sorprendida al confesarle de mi amnesia. También, me resultaba intrigante el hecho de que Cloud nunca me hablara de mi pasado. Cloud era un quisquilloso cuando se trataba de mi salud, por lo tanto, respetaba al pie de la letra las recomendaciones que nos había dado el Doctor.

"_Nadie debe hablarle de su pasado. Es mejor esperar a que lo haga por si solo"._

Al principio, solía darle mucha reprenda a esa indicación. A veces hacía huelga de hambre cuando Cloud se negaba a contestar mis preguntas, aunque siempre duraron horas, y no días como lo deseaba. Con el paso del tiempo, dejó de importarme. Tres años han pasado desde entonces y, gracias a todas las nuevas personas que entraron en mi vida, he dejado de sentir curiosidad por mi antigua ciudad, por mis viejos amigos y por las cosas que solían gustarme. La vida no suele regalar segundas oportunidades así por así, por eso, elegí vivir con lo que me ofreció en su momento.

Elegí alcanzar un buen futuro y caminar esa mañana friolenta rumbo a mis cursos escolares.

El viento había conseguido entumir mis mejillas y mi nariz, podía sentir la sensación viscosa subir y bajar de ella, haciéndome estornudar de vez en cuando. Llevaba puestos mis auriculares negros, por tanto, mis orejas no tenía inconveniente alguno con el frió, y el movimiento de mi cabeza al ritmo de «**Nada**_» _lograbaproducirme un poco de calor_. _Traté de concentrarme profundamente en las letras de la canción, para así andar por inercia y perder la noción del tiempo. Siempre recorría ese camino, lo conocía de memoria; mi subconsciente, también.

Pero hay algo que no debemos olvidar nunca, y son aquellas frases que a diario nos repiten nuestros familiares, como: "No olvides tu abrigo" "No te duermas tarde" o, en mi caso: "Pon atención cuando vayas por la calle". Solemos ignorarlas porque nos parecen insignificantes, pero sólo hasta que vivimos una mala experiencia que nos sirve de lección.

_Pon atención cuando vayas por la calle_ fue algo que no volví a olvidar desde aquella mañana, después de haber sufrido un fuerte impacto que me hizo salir disparado contra el suelo, a orillas de la acera, en donde los charcos de agua se acumulaban. Cuando aterricé contra el piso, la música dejó de existir y me devolví al mundo real.

Los carros estaban detenidos, esperando el cambio del semáforo; yo estaba muy cerca de las llantas de uno. También noté que apenas había alcanzado la esquina de la calle, en donde había un local de ropa que todavía no abría sus puertas. Conseguí ponerme de pie, descoordinado, y fue entonces que miré al causante de todo.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Lo siento! —exclamé.

Experimente un momento de pánico al verlo allí, tendido en el suelo. Después, pasé a avergonzarme.

Su cabello, entre castaño y rubio, tenía un corte punk que me hizo recordar a las estrellas de Rock. Se miraba joven, quizás de unos veintitrés o veinticinco.

Me sorprendió lo torpe que era para levantarse, incluso más que yo.

—Menudo idiota —masculló, quejumbroso. Le sujeté por los hombros para ayudarle a incorporarse, pero me alejó de un empujón— ¿¡Que carajos hacías en medio de mi ca…!?

Por un momento, me miró de una manera que no pude comprender. Decliné la mirada y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con un morral en el suelo. Probablemente suyo. Sin dudarlo, me incliné para cogerlo, después se lo extendí, pero él lo pasó de largo y continúo mirándome, aunque ahora parecía intentar recordar algo.

—No era mi intención, p-perdona… —dije, sintiendo aún el calor en mi rostro. Él siguió ignorándome, mientras que yo me limité a observar su pose pensativa; rascándose la cabeza y después acariciándose el mentón.

—¿Te sucede algo? —inquirí, pasando de la vergüenza a la preocupación.

—¿Cómo era? ¿Noxan… Toxan…? —preguntó para si mismo, dejándome boquiabierto y realmente emocionado.

Me conocía, no había duda. Conocía al antiguo Roxas, y eso me estremecía de una manera que me gustaba. En mi mente, comenzaron a formularse infinidad de preguntas que creí no volverían a importarme. Me sorprendió que la curiosidad por mi pasado retornara a la misma intensidad que hace tres años. Quería saberlo todo. Quería preguntárselo todo. ¿Pero acaso él lo sabía todo?

—Roxas —corregí— ¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cuándo fue que…¿Por…?

Antes de siquiera darme tiempo para bofetearme mentalmente por la desorganización de mis ideas, el tipo pegó un brinco e, inmediatamente después, se echó a correr cuesta abajo, no sin antes despedirse:

—¡Perdona, _Roxy_! ¡Te explico luegoooo!

Sin comprender nada, miré el morral que jamás se molesto en tomar. Volví a mirar en dirección al extraño tío castaño y, después, de nuevo al morral. Justo en ese momento, lo único que podía pensar era en que, por el contrario a lo que alegaba mi hermano, sí existía una persona más distraída que yo. Nació en mí el deseo de echárselo en cara a Cloud, por más absurdo que pudiera parecer en ese momento.

Alcé mi mano izquierda y observé el reloj que rodeaba mi muñeca. Restaban diez minutos para que las puertas del instituto cerraran, por lo que pronto deseché la idea de intentar alcanzar al Castaño. Ya le entregaría su morral en otra ocasión, después de todo, su última frase prometía nuestro reencuentro. Estaba preguntándome cómo se lograría, si no conocía mi dirección. Ni yo la de él.

Me sacudí la ropa, me colgué el morral en el hombro y volví a colocarme los auriculares, decidido a reanudar mi camino.

Cuando me di la vuelta, dos policías se aparecieron frente mió, sacándome un buen susto. Corrían, habían dado la vuelta a la esquina y, si no me hubiera apartado esos escasos centímetros, hubiera saludado al suelo por segunda vez.

—¡Joder! ¡Ya no lo miro, pareja! —se quejó uno de ellos, exaltado.

No pararon de correr. Siguieron cuesta abajo, con macana en mano, hasta que los perdí de vista.

2

—¿Dices que te saludó?

Era la hora del descanso. Únicamente suministraban diez minutos por ser cursos de recuperación. Hayner, Pence, Olette y yo estábamos esparcidos en las escaleras del segundo piso, devorando chucherías que habíamos comprado en la tiendita de la escuela, aquella en donde casi te cobran hasta por respirar.

No me incomodaba ese ambiente rodeado de personas tres años menores que yo. Todos éramos un puñado de capullos, la edad no nos hacia de mente diferente, por eso me sentía bien. Nunca nadie había intentado hacerme bromas por lo mismo, y supuse que era porque me tenían miedo, a pesar de nunca haber tenido una riña.

—No exactamente. Pero es seguro que me conoce. Me llamó _Roxy_ —expliqué, por tercera vez.

—¿Y quedaron de verse otro día? Puedes pedirle que te platique de tu pasado —dijo Pence, con la boca repleta de caramelos.

Era un milagro que estuviera prestando un poco de su atención a la plática. Por lo general, suele quedarse enfrascarse en su propios pensamientos, algo que a veces nos desconcierta, sobre todo cuando hace comentarios que no van ni al caso del tema abordado.

—Apenas y tuve tiempo de pedirle disculpas —expliqué—. Aunque, al final, dijo: perdona_, Roxy_.

—¿Roxy? —Cuestionó Hayner, alzando una ceja—. ¡Vaya mote de niñita! —se mofó.

Olette rió por lo bajo, haciéndole coro.

—Me da igual —defendí.

—Seguramente eras toda una marica. —continuó.

Las carcajadas de Hayner se amplificaron, al igual que las de nuestra amiga castaña. Por otro lado, Pence estaba en una ardua batalla con su envoltura de papitas. Si no hubiera estado pensando en la gran coincidencia de los policías de esa mañana, seguro que yo también estaría uniéndomeles a su fiesta.

—¿Es posible que los policías estuvieran persiguiéndolo a él? —pregunté, más para mí mismo.

—Probablemente —respondió Olette, una vez que se puso seria—. No creo que haya sido casualidad que siguieran por el mismo camino. Además, eso de que tu amigo llevaba prisa, tampoco puede ser coincidencia.

Ella se llevó su sándwich a la boca.

Olette era la más madura del grupo; pero no por eso amargada. Me gustaba hablar de mis cosas más personales con ella porque me escuchaba con seriedad. Con Pence casi no se podía hablar, siempre estaba distraído y era rara la vez que terminaba comprendiendo toda una conversación. Mientras que Hayner era mi última opción. Para él, todo era un juego. Le importaba poco los estudios y era precisamente su culpa que Olette y Pence también tomaran los cursos de recuperación. Casi todo el tiempo nos metía en líos, pero no solíamos reprocharle porque, sinceramente, disfrutábamos de las tretas que les jugábamos a los profesores. Hayner era "el alma de la fiesta".

—Espero mirarlo de nuevo. ¿Os imagináis? ¡Por fin descubriré cómo era antes!

—Hace mucho que no te escuchábamos hablar así, "_Roxy_" —comentó Hayner, imitando una voz ridículamente aguda al final.

Él y Olette volvieron a reír.

—¡Hala! ¡Dejadlo ya! —reprendí.

—¿Cómo dices? Pero si has recuperado algo de tu pasado ¡Es un mote muy mono! ¿No te parece, _ROXY_?

Le lancé uno de mis _Doritos_ a la cara como respuesta.

—Te patearé el trasero si vuelves a repetirlo —amenacé.

—¿Qué? ¿Que te lo repita diez veces? ¡Claro, como tú digas! —Cogió el _Dorito_ que había aterrizado en sus piernas y, una vez que lo devoró, comenzó—. _Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Roxy_…

—¡Joder! —exclamé.

—Solo ignóralo, Roxas —sugirió Olette, riendo entre dientes.

—¡Claro! Y me lo dice su principal seguidora —ironicé.

El timbre sonó como en su séptimo "Roxy", sin embargo, eso no le detuvo para completar los prometidos. Y, después, siguió con su juego, repitiéndolo un montón de veces más, mientras que yo me cubría los oídos y daba largas zancadas para llegar al aula más rápido.

3

Las horas siguientes transcurrían sin novedades. El profesor explicaba su clase, la minoría del grupo ponía atención y yo le daba vueltas, una y otra vez, al evento de aquella mañana. Tenía inmensas ganas de buscar al Castaño para aclarar mis dudas respecto a los policías.

¿Era posible? ¿Los policías le perseguían a él?

Y, entonces, como un rayo iluminador navegando a velocidad de vértigo, recordé el morral que se le había caído. Debía haber alguna clase de pista ahí dentro.

Alcé de inmediato el cajón de mi pupitre en donde, horas antes, había guardado el bolso. En ese momento, aquel descolorido morral de estambre tomó el valor del más grandioso cofre misterioso. Quería abrirlo de inmediato y sin restricciones, a pesar de ser conciente de lo que le pasaría a mi moral. Nunca me ha gustado fisgonear en las cosas de los demás, pero sólo sería una husmeadita rápida. Un número, una dirección. Estaba seguro de que encontraría algo ahí.

Desabroché lo dos botones que lo aseguraban y alcé de inmediato la aleta, pero me vi obligado a cerrarla en cuanto visualicé el contenido. Posteriormente, cerré con exagerada fuerza el cajón, atrayendo la atención de todos. Esas miradas, todas sorprendidas, me hicieron experimentar un momento de histeria en donde creí, con certeza, que lo sabían. Que lo habían visto.

Llegué a pensar que todos esos ojos sorprendidos se debían a lo que resguardaba el morral. Los nervios me jugaban una mala pasada. Para mis adentros, podía visualizar al profesor caminando hacia mí; mi pérdida de la razón lo miraba. Sentía las gotas de sudor bajar por mi rostro, mis manos temblaban y, de pronto, sentí que mi garganta se había convertido en un desierto.

Jamás había sentido un impacto igual… O al menos no lo recordaba.

—Entonces, jóvenes, _х_ queda de ésta forma…

Sentí un alivio cuando el profesor volvió su vista a la pizarra. Logré llenar mis pulmones de aire, lo cual sirvió para que el oxigeno circulara a mi cerebro y, en seguida, notara lo absurdo que había sido pensar todo lo anterior. Nadie pudo haber mirado lo que había en el morral. No había forma. Mi conducta anterior fue estupida.

Sin embargo, la risita seca que escapó de mi garganta evidenció que aún seguía nervioso.

El resto de las horas se alargaron, de tal manera que creí jamás terminarían. Para mi subconciencia, el pupitre dejó de ser uno común y corriente. Mutó al aspecto de un cofre con códices mayas, alas de dragón y una aleta gigante; Un objeto que todos a mi alrededor mirarían no por que quisieran, si no porque su vista les conduciría, por inercia, a lo más llamativo del lugar.

La mayor parte del tiempo, pasé observando la exagerada lentitud con la que giraban las manecillas del reloj posado en el centro del aula. Escuchar la campana fue como escuchar el canto de un Ángel.

Mi salvación.

**Sideral´s notes: **

***Nada** es una canción de Zoé(recomendada con mucho amor). Me pareció medio raro como quedó la frase, por eso lo aclaro aquí.

Y, bueno, ¿qué tal a quedado? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? ¿Bien? Vuestros comentarios son muy importantes porque, además de que tenéis oportunidad de expresaros libremente, yo descubro mis errores, conozco vuestras opiniones y tomo vuestros consejos.

También, ya sabéis que lamento las faltas de ortografías que se me pasaron. Lo revisé muchas veces y espero que no sean tantas; Que mi ortografía no esté en el hoyo, porque, ¡joder!, ¿18 años y aún me falla la ortografía? :O

En fin. Espero que os haya gustado. Que ese tiempo que dedicasteis lo toméis como una buena inversión. También, espero que no haya decepciones ni nada por el estilo.

Gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto. (_Pepito_: ¡Mentirosa!)

Take Care!, chicos y chicas.

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
